Underneath the Underneath
by Romantic Egoist
Summary: dark! - it became unbearable to watch (prompt 17 for SSM 2014)


**Short drabble for SSM **

**XxX**

_"Monster!"_

She use to be the brightest of us all. Her smiles were infectious and her presence shining. It wasn't uncommon for anyone to see her frolicking around the sidewalks, swinging on the swings, running around with her blonde best friend.

She said she loves beauty and that is why she wants to preserve beauty for eternity. Thus she dabbled into art. She started with photography, then progressed to sketching and painting. She stated for her fourth grade class that she wanted to be an artist. An artist that can produce what is underneath the underneath. No one doubted her, even though I thought it was naive.

It was her naivety that made me love her. When she first told me she loved me, she presented me a drawing of a sun setting with the moon arising, proclaiming that she would die again and again so that I could live for even a moment. Silly girl, it was the other way around.

When we officially became an "item", her drawings drastically became better. She had always had talent but the work she made, made others feel; the happiness, the joy and the feelings. She dabbled more into pastel colours, bold colours, bright colours and sometimes even neon colours. But never dark colours by themselves.

Her art work had always been one of seeing goodness. She said what was underneath the underneath of wretchedness was goodness. Maybe that was what she saw in me.

Throughout high school and even University, she never failed to take everyone's breath away with her art but she was predictable. She never attempted 'dark art' as she would call it. She didn't believe anyone had evil within them and art that

_"Sasuke-kun, I can draw psychological art, thought-provoking art, but 'dark art' doesn't exist to me!"_

I love her, her and her naivety.

But it was her naivety that brought her demise.

**XxX**

When we finished University, I had asked her to marry me.

_"Yes yes yes! Of course I will marry you Sasuke-kun!"_

We were married two years after that day, with her art work surrounding the chapel and displayed around the reception. It was a happy time, it was a beautiful time with a more beautiful woman.

It wasn't until we attempted to start a family that things changed. We had both agreed that we wanted a family together and while we had fun in the process, but the actual pregnancy...

_"What do you mean I can't paint?"_

When Sakura finally got pregnant, we were told by the doctor that Sakura would have to stop painting and other types of art for the duration of the pregnancy because it was dangerous for the fetus. Sakura flipped.

_"Art is my life!"_

I should have seen this coming. She eventually calmed down a week later and agreed to stop painting for the meantime. I didn't notice her sudden withdrawal symptoms; the shaky hands, the sweating, the lack of sleep.

A few weeks later, Sakura caved. She unlocked the studio room in our house and painted for what can be presumed for hours. By the time I returned home from work she had painted over 10 paintings.

I was too astonished and began to freak out over her...

"Sakura what are you doing?! The baby-"

_"Oh Sasuke-kun, look at how pretty my paintings are."_

I didn't notice that her paintings encompassed more darker colours.

She broke apart when I tripled locked her studio room and threw away all her paints from the studio. By three month pregnancy mark did her desires deviate.

I rushed to the hospital after getting a call from one of the nurses telling me that my wife had fainted and was in the emergency room. By the time I got there, there was a doctor outside of her room. He looked disturbed and if his look didn't make my blood run cold, his words certainly did.

"Your wife inhaled a lot of paint fumes today at the paint store. According to the sales advisor at the time, your wife ran in and purchased 7 cans of paint. She then opened them and began to inhale the fragrance. I do not wish to tell you this but the sales advisor also said your wife was screaming...

_"I don't want this baby! I need art!"_

...I'm so sorry Mr. Uchiha, but your baby is..."

I felt sick to my stomach. How could she do this? I walked past the doctors and found my wife looking eerily happy sitting on the hospital bed.

"Why..."

_"Sasuke-kun, did you hear? I can paint again!"_

"Sakura, the baby..."

_"The baby is fine, see..."_

Her eyes widened as she noticed the barely bump that was there was no longer there. Her eyes looked at me and then her hands went to grasp her head. She was shaking, shaking out of sadness, anger and most of all...fear.

_"NO NO NO NO NO!"_

**XxX**

It has been months.

Every day she locks herself in her studio with her canvas facing the window. Her studio is filled with the same picture in different mediums. Today she was painting. Her strokes are deliberate and harsh. Her movements are jerky and uncouth. Her canvas is filled with gray, red and black lines.

She stops her movements for a second to look at her object but when she does, her eyes widen with a sinister look.

"_Monster! Monster! Monster!"_

That is all she says as she continues painting over lines.

Her object is a large mirror.

Her object is her reflection.

_"The underneath the underneath of my goodness is evil."_

I cannot bear to watch.

**XxX**

I did not proof-read it and this story was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I hoped you enjoyed it none-the less.


End file.
